A Mirror Of Hidden Emotions
by narni4eva
Summary: Satoshi and Daisuke confront each other in school.


This is just a one-shot, of Satoshi and Daisuke. Hope you enjoy reading it.

* * *

Satoshi leaned back against the wall and smoothed a hand through his hair. He had finished the work the teacher had set within minutes, and now he had some time to spare. Coolly, he glanced around the classroom at his classmates. They were all so... average. Average intelligence, average dress sense, average looks. He perused them with little interest, until his eyes stuck on a certain redhead in the row in front.

Daisuke Niwa was... different. He was more like Satoshi himself, more unique. The theif hidden inside of him saw to that. Even as he thought of Dark, he heard Krad chuckle in a sinister way in the back of his mind. Satoshi ignored him. Krad annoyed him; he was always interrupting and getting in the way. He tried to push him away for a while, but soon he was back, laughing in his ear as ever.

"Satoshi... Satosssshhhiiii..."

"What?" thought Satoshi, irritated already by Krad's singsong tone.

"You're thinking about him again..." Krad snickered and sneered at him. "You're thinking about Daisukeeeeeee!"

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up." Thought Satoshi over and over, as Krad sang out Daisuke's name again. But it was true; he had been thinking about him. Again. Like so many times before in the past few months, his mind had focused itself on the one person he had most in common with in this world. The one person he truly respected. The one person he lov-

Satoshi stopped himself just in time. He couldn't allow himself to even think that. Daisuke was... unattainable. Thinking about him was unacceptable. Pushing his glasses up his nose, Satoshi tried to refocus on something else. Just as he was starting to go through the twenty-one times table to distract himself, he heard someone shifting around in their seat in the otherwise silent classroom. He looked over out of reflex. It was Daisuke, and for some reason he was blushing bright red.

For an instant Daisuke glanced around at him, and his eyes looked guilty. Satoshi wondered at that.

"No, I don't!!" Daisuke said unexpectedly, and the whole class stared at him before laughing at his embarassment. Satoshi understood what had happened. He wondered what Dark was saying to Daisuke, that had made him flush so red.

"Probably exactly what I'm saying to you, Satoooo!!" Said Krad.

"What?" Satoshi was surprised at his interruption. "Krad, what are you talking about?"

"Jeez, it's sooooo obvious, Sato! Daisuke and Satoshi, sitting in a tree..."

As Krad carried on singing, Satoshi tried to catch up. He suddenly realised that he, too, was flushing, and staring at Daisuke. By now the class had recovered from Daisuke's outburst, but Daisuke was still bright red. After a few moments he looked round again and their eyes met. For what seemed an impossibly long time they stared at each other, and Satoshi felt himself reddening even more.

He wrenched his eyes away and pretended to be interested in the view from the window. This was totally unacceptable. He, Satoshi, was blushing in the middle of a crowded classroom, because of his arch-rival. The ancient powers they both held within them were not compatible, and never would be. He had to stop this, right here, right now.

"Satooossshiiiii... you can't can you?"

"SHUT UP!" Satoshi yelled out loud. Now it was his turn for the class to stare at him, including Daisuke. He glared back at them all and stormed out of the room, leaving his teacher looking lost. She hadn't expected her best student to walk out in such a dramatic fashion. She looked into the corridor after him, but he had already walked round the corner. She sighed and turned back to her class, only to see Daisuke Niwa also heading towards the door.

"Niwa! Where are you going?"

"Sorry, Sensei!" He replied. "I have to go check whether Satoshi is okay! I'll bring him back to class for you!" He dashed out of the door, following Satoshi's path.

The teacher thought about going after them, then sighed and shook her head. They were both good kids. She was sure they would come back.

Outside in the corridor, Satoshi stood facing some lockers and opening and closing his fists. He was angry with himself. How could he have made a scene like that? Niwa was getting under his skin. This had to stop.

"Satoshi? Satoshi!" Daisuke hurried towards him, looking concerned. Satoshi groaned angrily.

"Niwa..." he muttered.

"Are you alright?" Daisuke asked him in a concerned tone. He lowered his voice, and added, "Is it Krad?"

"No! Just… just leave me alone!" He turned to look in the opposite direction, since he didn't trust himself to look at Daisuke's face. Unfortunately, this only made Daisuke hurry round to stand in front of him again.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong. Is there something I can do to help?"

"YES!" Satoshi snapped furiously. "Go die! Just go and die! All my problems come from you! Just DIE!"

Daisuke looked really hurt, and tears started to well up in his eyes.

"…Oh." He said quietly. "S-sure…" he began to back away slowly, feeling like the world was ending.

"Daisuke, ignore him." Dark commanded in Daisuke's head.

_I can't… _he thought back. _He hates me, doesn't he?_

"He's your rival! You're supposed to kill him!"

"I can't…" Daisuke said out loud, beginning to cry. "It's too hard, Dark… I can't do it…"

Satoshi turned to see the tears, and felt his heart wrench at the sight of Daisuke crying because of him.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, his own eyes now shining with unspilled water. Instinctively, he stepped forward and pulled Daisuke into an embrace. It was only when his arms were around him that he realized, to his horror, what he was doing.

Oblivious, Daisuke leaned on Satoshi's chest and began to sob freely. Satoshi, hardly believing what was happening, held him tighter, and tried his hardest not to cry too.

"I can't do it, Satoshi," Daisuke said, his voice muffled. "You win. I just can't kill you, or Krad, I can't, I care too much, I can't kill someone that I… that I…" he lapsed back into sobs as he found himself unable to tell Satoshi his true feelings, the ones he had been hiding all along.

Satoshi closed his eyes and held Daisuke even tighter, unable to speak, hoping that Daisuke would understand his actions rather than his silence. Inside him, Krad was urging him to say it, to tell Daisuke that he loved him, but he couldn't. The words just wouldn't come to his mouth.

Inside Daisuke, a similar argument was taking place. Dark told him he had to choose, to fight Satoshi or to tell him how he felt, but Daisuke just couldn't. If he lost Satoshi, he couldn't go on. If he got too freaked out by how Daisuke felt, he'd run a mile, and then…

The two of them slowly sank to the floor, each lost in their own despair, but still in each other's arms. Daisuke held on to Satoshi like a life-line, while Satoshi wanted nothing more than to take all of Daisuke's tears away. Every one of them tore through his heart like a bullet, knowing they were all for him.

Eventually, Dark and Krad came to a decision, each in their own respective hosts. Each took over for a split second, just long enough to sit up, look the other in the eyes, and say, at the same time…

"I LOVE YOU."

Then Satoshi and Daisuke were back, and staring at each other. For a few shocked moments they were speechless, then Satoshi leaned down towards Daisuke. Their lips moved together slowly, hesitantly, until finally they touched, and they shared the kiss they ad each dreamed about for so long.

"…S-satoshi…" Daisuke stammered, unable to believe what he had heard. "You l-love me?"

"Forever!" Satoshi said, desperately, relieved to have his feelings out in the open.

"M-me too…" Daisuke replied, and they kissed again. It was like their dreams were coming true.

Inside them, two beings that had once been one smiled. Dark and Krad knew the secret that no one had ever found out. The way to break the curse was just to find your true love… in each other.

The school bell rang, and Daisuke and Satoshi got up, and wiped their faces, and then walked out, hand in hand. It seemed like a happier time was about to come.


End file.
